As one
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: A woman who worked at a military base can nop longer endure the hypocracy and lies of her employers, before she leaves, she'll carry away evidence...


Vanessa threw her clearance badge at the admiral behind her. He had just given his men the order to exucte the alien UFO crash survivors, even though they posed no threat.

"I can't take this anymore! The lies, the cover-ups, I'm done with it." Vanessa stormed out and went to her lab to collect her things.

The admiral followed her, watching to make sure she left and that she didn't take an evidence with her. She knew she was being watched and she knew she was the only one willing to talk about the atrocities commited against peaceful beings. Vanessa needed to find a way to sneak out evidence of the aliens, but how?

"Sir, we have finsihed collecting the tissue, organ and fluid samples from the survivors." A soldier wlaked in with a box containing the aliens remains.

"Good work soldier, set it down on the table and go about your business." The admiral pointed to the table next to Vanessa.

"Yes, Sir!" He put the box down and left the lab.

Vanessa peered in the box and saw vials of the alien species genetic material, both eggs from the females and sperm from the males were on the top of the pile.

"That's it!" Vanessa hatched the perfect plan in her mind. "I'll take the genetic material and reproduce for the aliens and use their offspring to bring down the conspirators..."

Vanessa reached up for her books ont he shelf above the box, while reaching up withone hand, she placed her other down behind the box for balance. Luckily the admiral was too busy checking out her perfectly sculpted ass to look at her hands. While place a book down next to the box, she reached in and took a vial of the alien eggs and slipped it down her sleeve. She pulled down another book and did the same action for the alien sperm. Once she had a pile of books she put them in a large box and allowed the vials to gently slip out of her sleeves and land in the box, next to the books. She then took off her lab coat, folded it up and put it over her books and evidence.

The admiral just watched her as she opened the closet to pull on her civilian jacket, pick up her box of books and walk out the door. The admiral escorted her off base and to her car, once there, he flashed her his gun as a silent way to remind her to keep her mouth shut, or else!

Vanessa drove home to her isolated ranch and pulled into the garage. She opened the door and stepped into her house, walked into her kitchen and placed the eggs and sperm in her freezer to preserve them.

Looking through her books, Vanessa pulled out her biology texts about reproduction, implantation and artificial insemination. She opened and re-read the texts until she had them memorized, then she went over to her private lab in the library and pulled a siringe with a large open-ended needle out of her desk. Returning to the kitchen, she took the eggs and sperm from the freezer and artificially fertilized the eggs.

She took the precious zygote into her den and put it under a microscope to see its progress. She watched as the eggs cells divided as one owuld expect until it reached the stage of implantation. She put the small experiment into the syringe, took a deep breath and stabbed the needle into her uterus below her navel. She injected the cells into her body, the laid down on the floor, hoping to keep the cells inside of her.

After an hour, Vanessa decided to repeat the process once more, to ensure that her implant "took". She once again artifically fertilized the eggs, waited for it to enter the stage for implant and stuck herself near the same spot with the needle and injected herself. Again she laid on the floor for an hour to be safe.

Gently standing up, Vanessa made sure the rest of the eggs and sperm were stored in the freezer, out of sight from anyone who may visit her and look in the freezer for food. She then put away her microscope and threw away her used syringes. Vanessa walked up stairs, feeling very tired. She opened the door to her bed room, kicked off her shoes and passed out in her clothes on top of the covers.

Vanessa barely slept that night, she was exausted but couldn't stop tossing and turning. The idea of her actually implant fertilized alien eggs inside of her own body was crazy! But she knew the truth must be revealed and she was the only one who could do it.

The next morning, Vanessa awoke well past noon, she was still tired but knew she had to get up and start looking for a new job. She stood up slowly, looking down she saw that she had slept in her clothes.

"First things, first: shower!" She walked into the bathroom and stretched, for the first time in years, she had no schedule to worry about.

She reached into her shower, turned on the faucet and adjusted the temperature. As the water ran behind, she turned to look for any blemishes in the mirror, then she took off her clothes. She threw her blouse into the hamper, then her bra noticing that her breasts seemed tender, but didn't think much of it. She then went to unhook her skirt but noticed that it seemed to be fastened tighter around her waist than the night before. Once she managed to get her fingers to undo the hooks, her skirt popped open and fell to the ground.

"Oh my... It... It worked!" Vanessa started to feel utter joy and excitment beyond words!

Her artifically implanted alien offspring were growing inside of her! In a single night, Vanessa's belly expanded 3 full inches. It wasn't fat or bloating, her belly was puffed out, the mass was firm and not in her belly, but her uterus. She had succeeded in impregnating herself with the evidence to take down the corrupt military once and for all.

Vanessa lost track of time, she was gingerly caressing her belly, imagining how the aliens looked at they developed inside of her, grew inside of her and moved inside of her.

She finally stepped into the shower and washed off the day before.

"Now... How do I deliver this life without it being stolen from me by the doctors or military spies!" She rubbed her belly again.

Vanessa decided that she'd had have to deliver on her own when the time came. She finished her shower, threw on a long t-shirt and headed for her den. She gathered all her lab equipment and books and headed toward her attic. She could set up a private delivery room and keep her unborn from prying eyes who might want to pick in a window.

Vanessa worked long into the night, it was 11pm when she finished. She double checked her work then carried her exausted body down the stairs, to her bedroom. She plopped on her bed and rubbed her belly again.

"Wait..." Vanessa lifted her shirt and examined her belly. "I'm bigger! Already?!"

"How it this possible?" Vanessa rubbed her distended belly.

That morning, Vanessa's belly only protruded outward 3 inches further than normal, but now it's was distended by a solid 6 inches! Within a day, her belly had doubled in size. Was this from the alien pregnancy? Was she just swollen from the injections into her abdomen? Maybe she was just bloated, but whatever the reason was, Vanessa was getting worried.

She was too scared to go to sleep that night, she worried she'd wake up with a watermelon under her shirt! Thinking rationally and calmly, she set up her videocamera to watch her as she slept, hoping to document any growth that might take place during the night.

Vanessa put on her loosest fitting nightgown, turned on the camera and got into bed. The camera was watching her from her side table, she only covered herself with the sheet, the comforter might hide any growth.

It was noon when Vanessa woke up the next day. She was so exausted and couldn't seem to get enough rest. Remembering what happened the ngiht before, Vanessa slowly looked down at her belly. Just as she feared, she grew again!

"Wow! I... I'm getting... Big! Fast!" Vanessa's nightgown was pulled tighter, still loose on her, but now it was obvious she was pregnant.

Vanessa reached over to her camera, having to shift her weight a little, after her belly was sticking out 9 inches further than it normally had, and with it's new range in size, came more weight in her middle.

She hit rewind and watched the tape, she held the fast forward button down to skip to her growth. When she finally reached that portion of the tape, she was shocked to see her growth came in one spurt, not a steady swelling as one might expect. Vanessa set her camera back on the night table and sat up in her bed.

Rubbing her protruding belly, looking as though she were 5 months pregnant, Vanessa began to re-think her plan of having alien offspring. She sat quietly thinking, when she felt something flutter under her finger tips. Looking down she saw a very gently indentation of the life inside her moving.

"That settles it, I must continue the pregnancy!" The moment she felt that life move, her maternal instincts seemed to kick in, she must have these alien babies and she must protect them, after all, they were her children.

Vanessa got out of bed, struggling a little to do so, walked to her bathroom, threw off her nightgown and stood sideways to look at her swollen form. After a few minutes of studying herself, Vanessa got in the shower and started to wash her hair. As she did, her belly had the same fluttering feeling as it had moments ago, this made her smile.

Feeling refreshed, Vanessa through on her nightgown, went to her kitchen and made a HUGE meal! After all, she hadn't eaten in 3 days! After stuffing herself full of cereal and soup and sandwiches and tea, she resumed her work in her new delivery room. Her books were all organized, allowing easy access to the proper procedure for delivery and how to handle any possible complications. She then turned her old love seat into a delivery table, gathered and sterilized all the instruments she'd need to use and stored them properly.

It was well past midnight when Vanessa decided to go to bed. She went to brush her teeth and as she walked into the bathroom, she saw her belly had managed to sneak in another growth spurt! This time her nightgown was taut, looking as though she wouldn't be able to get it back on if she took it off again! Vanessa turned to her side and looked at her belly again, she looked like she was holding a basketball under her shirt! She took a deep breath, calmed herself down, and brushed her teeth, but the whole time she just stared at her belly.

Vanessa went to bed, turned on her camera again and laid down. She rubbed all over her rather big belly until she finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Vanessa was in for a shock!

The next morning Vanessa almost screamed! Her belly went from a basketball to a watermelon, OVERNIGHT.

"This... This is getting to be too much!" Vanessa rubbed over her massive belly. Her nightgown was stretched to its limits, it started to ride up her belly to prevent itself from tearing.

Vanessa had a very hard time reaching over to her camera, but once she finally had a hold of it, she hit rewind and watched her growth from start to finish. Vanessa found the point where her belly grew and was shocked to see she grew in only one spurt that night, but it was a BIG one!

"How did I manage to sleep through this?" Vanessa struggled to sit up. As she did, she felt movement in her belyl again, this time it wasn't gentle fluttering, it was distinct kicking. Vanessa watched as the fabric on her nightgown flexed with each movement.

"Wow, it or they, are getting strong... and big!" Pulling her legs over the side of her bed, Vanessa stood up and did so very wobbly. It was hard for her to find her balance, but once she did, she walked out her doorway, just barely squeezing through and headed stright into her make shift delivery room. She pulled open her books trying to e determine how far along she was in her pregnancy. After several hours of comparing notes to her size and the strength of the kicks, she determined that she was in her 7th month of gestation, in just 3 days!

"Okay, I think I'll just spend the rest of my pregnancy in here..." Luckily she had a TV in the room from the beginning, so she plopped on the couch / delivery table and flipped on the news.

The news report that was on, caught her off guard! Apparently, the night Vanessa quit her job at the base, one of the aliens had survived and broken free from the facility! And, the alien seemed to be tracking down the people who killed his mate and the people who handled her body.

Vanessa felt her face go pale. Not only did she handle the aliens genetic material, she was CARRYING the aliens genetic offspring, his offspring! The aliens inside her kicked in response to her fear.

She sat up, barely, in disbelief. She started to rub her belly, when she felt it her hands being pulled further apart. She looked down and saw her belly steadily swelling up, like someone who was filling a balloon! She watched in both horror and amazement as her belly grew bigger and bigger. Her legs were divided by her massive belly and her hands could no longer reach her navel. As her belly grew, the life inside her kicked and moved more and more. When her growth finally stopped, her belly size had doubled! She went from one watermeleon, to two! She Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief, her nightgown had finally torn right accross the front of her belly, exposing her engorged mass of life. She was so big, that each kick was accompanied by a gurgling noise, her flesh was bulging outward from eahc kick and punch as well.

Vanessa was staring at her belly intently when she felt a sharp pain go through her whole body, it was time! Her instincts took over and she started an IV with pain killers and another one with saline to keep her from becoming dehydrated, it wasn't long before her labor reached its peak, she was already full dialated. Her belyl dropped and it was time to push. Just as she was getting ready bring the life into the world, she heard glass break in her basement. She froze in fear.

After the glass shattered, her basement door was broken open and someone was in her house. The steps were sow, but heavy, she heard them walking up her stairs and toward her in the attic. The steps grew louder and heavier, when suddenly her attic door burst open! What stood in the doorway was one of the aliens, it was THE alien that escaped the base and was taking revenge!

Vanessa had the incredible need to push, but didn't want to, the alien just stared at her. It slowly apprached her, he sniffed the air, he then smelled her hair and down to her belly. He gently layed his clawed hand on her belly and felt the aliens inside her kicking. He seemed to be smiling. Vanessa just stared at him as he walked down toward her legs, as if he was waiting for her to delivery so he could assist. Vanessa started to push and the first alien was born easily. The alien gently picked up the newborn, it looked just like him, as he held the innocent being, he let out a sound similiar to a whales call, it was very calming.

Then Vanessa had the urge to push again, she did and a second alien was born. Once again, the alien that seemed to be acting as her mid-wife, picked up the second newborn and let out another whales call. Then beyond what Vanessa was expecting, a third alien was born! Her new friend held all three of his offspring and seemed to be very pleased. He looked over at Vanessa and admired her, he was happy that she decided to so what she did and quietly left her house in peace with his children.

"Okay... Did that just happen?" Vanessa was resting in her attic, trying to comprehend what just happened. Slowly standind up, Vanessa saw that her belly seemed to be exactly the way it was before she was pregnant, her body didn't even hurt!

Vanessa took a shower, felt her flat belly and looked at herself in the mirror. "Well, I did manage to bring the aliens, the evidence into the world, but no one got to see it..." She looked down at her trim waist again.

She walked into her bedroom and changed into normal clothes. "I do still have the aliens eggs and sperm in my freezer..."

-The End


End file.
